


The Notebook

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Series: Sylvie's Saiouma Week 2k19 [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Age, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Writing holds all the emotion of words.





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Saiouma week day 7: free day! Ahh, I had so much fun with this saiouma week; I'm happy with my final product. Hope y'all enjoy!

-I know you're going through a rough patch. That's okay though. Just keep your face towards the sunshine and the worst of the  shadows will fall behind you.

-Silly Shumai, trying to cheer me up when he himself is hurt! You know, going back to what broke you won't fix you. Chin up!

-You always know what to say, huh? Everything I've never done... I want to do it with you. That's my only wish.

-Only wish? Quite the dedication, Beloved! That's okay though, cause I can help you move mountains you can't move yourself. It's silly to try to move something that big alone, nishishi!

-Heh. Sometimes it takes a great fall to show us where we stand. I suppose this is just one of those, right? 

-Maybe so. Even if we tumble, at least we're still going somewhere, right?

-Yeah. Direction is better than speed, if you ask me. I don't want to spend my life going nowhere quickly.

-Well too bad for you, Shumai! I'm gonna run and skip across the horizon! Just kidding, nishishi! I'd never leave you, Beloved.

-I know, 'Kichi. The constant stress of life and how we react to it shows us what we truly are, even if only we are the ones to see it. But I know, and I see you, so know that I'll always be by your side.

-So sappy, Shuuichi! All these years are getting to you. If you're gonna confess how much you love me at my gravesite, just tell me now! I'd rather hear it while I can still be  held by you!

-Never doubt my love for you, Kokichi; you're everything to me. When I realized how I felt about you all those decades ago, I realized that you weren't the person that I felt I could live with. You're the person I can't bear to live without.

-Beloved, there will be a day when one of us won't be here for the other. When that day comes, whichever of us grows wings first, will still be with the other, even if it doesn't seem like it. It'll hurt, but remember to look back and smile at the good times. We'll see each other soon.

-You're gonna make me cry, 'Chi... You know, life is like drawing without an eraser. You'll make mistakes, but dwelling on them does no good. You just have to keep drawing and leave them behind you. In the end, the creation will be beautiful, even with all of its flaws. I think the art we've created together is beautiful.

-Indeed it is, beloved! ... we're so lovesick, writing in a notebook even if we live together, nishishi! This goes back so far... It's like a time machine!

-Yeah... I don't know where we're going after this life, but I hope I can still write to you there. I want to be with you physically as well, but this notebook means a lot to me, too.

-Me too, Shumai. You know I love you too, more than anything in the universe. I'm getting weaker now; both of us are. I'm sure you've noticed. I think we'll be flying soon. At least we can say we've had a good run together!

-I wouldn't have it any other way.

•Kokichi Saihara (previously Ouma): June 21, 2××× - November 14, 2×××  
•Shuuichi Saihara: September 7, 2××× - November 27, 2×××

_Until we can fly together again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
